


Don't Leave

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Double Penetration sorta?, Established Relationship, Everyone is sad and needs help...and then they get it, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rimming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dealing with the aftermath of season 2, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Shiro disappeared, things were different…between Lance and Keith.But that isn’t the only thing that’s different, to be honest. Lance gets quieter. Sharper with his tongue and on the battlefield, cold to enemies when they meet, and the glint in his eye a bit more calculating. He still does his best to cheer Pidge and Hunk up with little jokes here and there; still listens to Coran reminisce and Allura vent, but with Keith? He’s quiet.Keith’s had a turn for the worse…he’s more sensitive in some ways.Keith and Lance take the aftermath of Season 2...hard.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from the abyss. As I mentioned before here is one of the sexy epilogues to throw in your face and run. I was curious to write a few fics where each member of this threesome gets tag-teamed by the other two...only I didn't expect Shiro's turn to get swamped with so many feelings. 
> 
> Keith slowly gets better, Lance slowly gets...worse. 
> 
> Either way thank you to all the fabulous readers who loved this universe! Still getting comments here and there really boosted my spirits to keep this on the back burner and not end it forever. Wintersnight and the-all-seer helped to edit this so bless their souls. Oh and a reader named Q mentioned that I could log out and RESPONSE to your lovely comments as a guest. So you can look forward to me gushing with the pseud, 'Anon Author.' 
> 
> *To new readers, I highly recommend starting at the beginning of the series. It's not too necessary but it explains how this threesome came to be*
> 
> And now enjoy! :D

When Shiro disappeared, things were different…between Lance and Keith.

But that isn’t the only thing that’s different, to be honest. Lance gets quieter. Sharper with his tongue and on the battlefield, cold to enemies when they meet, and the glint in his eye a bit more calculating. He still does his best to cheer Pidge and Hunk up with little jokes here and there; still listens to Coran reminisce and Allura vent, but with Keith? He’s quiet. 

Keith’s had a turn for the worse…he’s more sensitive in some ways. 

The pressure of leading is heavy. Although the whole team takes turns, although Keith and Lance and Allura all take point, Keith is the only one who’s successfully been able to pilot the Black Lion. And they  _ know _ Shiro didn’t just abandon them or anything, he  _ wouldn’t _ but–

Keith doesn’t leave Lance alone. Period. Their body space crumples to mere inches if even that. Most of the time Keith has his arm, his hand, or his head resting on some part of Lance’s body. His fingers clutched in his shirt or tucked in a belt loop as if any moment Lance is going to disappear too. Lance...well, he gets it. If it fills up even an ounce of that gap widening with his...no,  _ their _ loss, it’s okay, Keith can keep touching him for as long as he needs, for as long as he wants. 

It’s the only way to keep them sane.

They sleep in Shiro’s room now. Both curled into each other like they’re trying to climb into each other’s skin. Sometimes Keith will cry out in his sleep and Lance tugs Keith on top of him, presses him into his neck for comfort. The weight of Keith on of his chest, the force of their breaths pushing him into the mattress is exactly what they need to make sure the other is there. He’s here. Lance is here: he’s not going anywhere. In the dark, their conversations repeat like a broken record, scratching out a script for them to follow.

“Don't leave me,” Keith whispers. 

“I won’t. I’m here,” Lance promises, but Shiro hadn’t planned to leave either. That truth lingers between them unsaid. 

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Just…hold out a bit longer.”

“I don’t want to do this. I—the Black Lion, she belongs to—”

“I know you don’t, but the team needs you to.  _ Please, Keith, just—he’d never want to see you like this.“ _

“Why does Shiro keep doing this? Why does he always leave me?”

“He’s coming back.” Lance kisses Keith’s temple, shushing him. Their eyes are usually red in the morning, it’s nothing new. “He came back to Earth— _ came back to you _ —and he’ll come back to us again. He’s not dead. He’s out there. You can feel it. I can feel it.  _ We’re going to find him _ .”

“I miss him.”

“I miss him too.”

_ “Don’t leave me.” _

_ “I won’t.”  _

Sex has changed too.

The element of play is gone. The teases, the outfits, the surprises in the worst (best) places have been replaced. Sometimes it’s deliberate soft worship. They take turns memorizing every inch of skin. Delicate kisses on eyelids as they slowly pull each other apart raw. Usually one of them (Lance) ends up crying somewhere because this isn’t bad,  _ it isn’t but– _

He almost likes it better when they’re desperate. It’s all clawing, marking, bruising. Anything to leave proof that they were there. Just in case. The thought of something _ happening _ has Lance pressing...no, digging his nails into the bruises Keith leaves in his hips. Because if one of them goes, then Lance needs something imprinted on his flesh and soul.

It usually happens after a fight. The two keeping their coms open, Lance or Keith ripping off their harnesses and,  _ fuck, _ Shiro had vanished from his own cockpit. Keith is usually faster, gets out of whatever lion to race towards Lance, but sometimes Lance meets him halfway. Keith is rough, brutal in the reunion, but Lance isn’t that far behind. 

Allura pilots Blue. Mostly because Lance begs Blue to let her and Red refuses to allow anyone in besides Keith’s special person. The blue paladin pleads with Blue to understand and she does extremely reluctantly as long as Lance spends a good hour in her cockpit afterwards. 

Before every battle Keith pets Red’s metal flank to whisper, “You keep him safe for me.  _ You keep him safe.” _

Little does he know that the moment Lance sits down, straps the harness tight over his body the paladin resonates with Red in a similar line. “We have to protect him, Red. No one gets to touch him. If they do,  _ we’ll burn them _ .” His teeth bared in a snarl while Red purrs in angry agreement.   


Red can multitask. She’s fast enough. 

* * *

“You know this isn’t healthy right.” The circuit is smaller than a blood clot,  _ it has to be. _ “This is crazy, like Aunt Jamiya crazy. You know? The woman who drugged her husband so she could tattoo their wedding vows... _ on his face!”  _

“This is different.” Lance watches through the camera as Hunk’s microscopic tools move the wires together, wrapping carefully around the tiny crystal Lance chipped from the castle’s own beating heart. He’ll chip more if this works as a–

“It’s a tracker, Lance.  _ A freaking tracking device. _ For Keith. How is it different?” Hunk can’t believe he’s even making this. When Lance came to him with the idea he should have balked, should have said,  _ ‘No way, Jose,’ _ and hid somewhere from the persistent guy forever. Not have Allura, with magic castle enhancer of doom, check if she could detect the crystal fragment lightyears away after launching it into a wormhole. But she could. Quiznak. 

“It’s different because I got his permission. Oh, and it’s different,” Lance gives a cold smile, it sends shivers down Hunk’s spine., “because it’s going in me  _ first _ .”

Hunk hates that part too. The transplant could have so many complications, it’s almost suicidal to have the device just merrily floating in someone’s bloodstream. Plus without a medic the ship has do all the fine detail surgery and… “ _ Wait a freaking minute. _ I thought Keith was doing this.” 

Lance shifts defensively, arms crossing over his chest, “ _ He is _ . If it works.” If there’s no problems, but Lance hasn’t really told Keith every possible outcome...his boyfriend doesn’t need to know. 

“Bro, I don’t like this,” Hunk breathes, his hands still steady and sure. It has to be absolutely perfect, without any flaw if it’s being injected into his brother and friend.

“I know,” Lance placates, but thinks of the medical syringe in his room.  The nondescript box hidden under Shiro’s mattress that he bought when Keith wasn’t looking.  _ The one he’ll use if Keith disappears too. _ He thinks about telling Hunk about it, about using the fact that he has it to make Hunk comply...nah.  He takes in Hunk’s face, eyes narrowed in focus, he’d never put that on his friend. “Thanks anyway, Bro.” 

If it works, everyone might get one. Not forced or anything, it will be voluntary Lance swears but…

_ No one's getting lost again. _

Lance turns to go, Keith will be finished with Blades of Marmora by now. Apparently talking about how to control your nature as a spawn of Satan (Keith’s words not his) is members only, no lovers allowed. Though Lance craves to see if Keith’s learned how to turn himself purple yet.  _ ‘It doesn’t work like that, Babe.’ _ The red paladin had rubbed their noses together in the doorway before Kolivan pulled him in to discuss secretive Blades-only stuff. Whatever, Keith would rock the lavender fur. 

“Hey, wait.”  _ Clink _ . The circuit is set down and Hunk spins in his chair. “Lance, we need to talk. Or, really, I need you to talk.” 

“Okay, sure. I can always talk your ear off, Hunk.” Lance slaps a grin on. Hunk has been stressed out. They all have. But that’s why Lance is there. It could even be his ‘thing’ to distract his team with a quip and a smile. 

“I’m worried about you.” The grin dissolves in seconds. 

“I’m fine.” 

Hunk’s eyebrows furrow together. “No, you’re not fine, Lance. Don’t give me that. I’ve known you for what?  _ For years now.” _

“I’m f–”

“This isn’t the first time you’re pulled this, you know,” Hunk continues as he inches into Lance’s space as if he were a feral animal. Huh, might be wise since Lance loves his bro, but he also wants to claw out those concerned eyes. He forgot how perceptive the yellow paladin can be. “Whenever crap, like  _ deep emotional crap, _ strikes the people around you, you do this thing...where you cheer them up...even when it sucks you dry.” 

Lance’s vision starts to get fuzzy around the edges. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You don’t take a sec for yourself. To,” Hunk flails one hand, whereas the other grabs Lance’s arm, “process, to let it out. You just bottle it up like it doesn’t matter when it does. It’s like the time when your grandma died and you–”

_ “Shiro’s not dead!” _ Lance’s voice cracks shrill and cutting. He tries to shrug Hunk’s hand off, but it holds firm. The other joins in on the other side, trapping the blue paladin.

“I never said that he was! But he’s gone and you’re not–” 

_ “We’ll find him!”  _

“Would you stop interrupting me?” Hunk shakes his friend, frustration starting to bleed into his tone. “Yeah, we’ll find Shiro, but  _ you’re breaking,  _ dude _.  _ You’re spending so much time keeping everyone happy that you’re not taking care of yourself. I get that whatever you’re doing is making Keith better, but  _ you’re getting worse. _ ”   


“You’re full of apples and bananas,” Lance scowls. 

“Could you just...gosh, Lance _ , _ open up to somebody?” Hunk begs with a sigh, pulling the tense paladin into a forced hug. Every part of his friend is stiff and he hates it. “If not to me, then to Keith? Please just talk to someone, anyone!”   


The paladin drews a shuddering breath. “If I promise I will, will you drop it?”

“...Yes.” Hunk relaxes a bit. Good. Maybe Lance is finally seeing sense. 

“Then, I will,” Lance says.  _ He won’t.  _

Keith already has too much on his plate. Everyone does. Even this conversation is obviously sending Hunk close to his tipping point. And if Hunk’s right, then talking to Keith would only ruin the progress Lance has already made with him. Hell, Keith’s even begun to smile again and he’s not giving that up. (Sorry, Hunk.) But at least for this moment he can give Hunk some peace of mind…

“I’ll talk to Keith later.” Well, about different things, but the sentence isn’t a complete lie, right?

“Thanks, dude.” 

It is nice, though. How much Hunk cares. Lance is really grateful for somehow landing a friend like him in this crazy universe. “Anytime, bro.” 

But, really...Lance is fine. 

* * *

“There’s this condition called  **codependency** . You and Lance suffer from it. Badly. So bad I’d find your picture under the definition.” Pidge huffs, taking another training bot down.

Keith hums absentmindedly while bending forward to let Pidge use his back to roll off of and get to a better position. 

“Would you even  _ pretend _ to listen if I explained the term?.” 

“No.” Keith ducks and then adds without shame, “Probably not, sorry.”

“Lame.” She slides through his legs and attacks a joint that drops an android to his knees. Keith smirks, finishing it off with a broad stroke. The robot’s head clangs to the floor and there is a slow clap or two in the background. Keith takes a moment to beam at the blue paladin resting against the wall. Lance is surrounded by snacks as he scrolls through a data screen that Allura or Coran sent. But he beams back and Keith feels lighter. Like he can go at least two more rounds...or ten.

“Gross. You two are so gross.” 

“I know.” He just smiles harder when Lance winks and blows him a kiss. Then he makes a gesture to focus as his own eyes slide back to the screen. It’s a map. Keith knows this since Lance showed it to him before he started with Pidge. Lance is narrowing down sections of the universe they’ve already been, using contracts of the Blades of Mamora to sniff out any trace, any word of–

“It’s not even his time to train! It’s actually his break, but nooooooooo. Apparently, he can’t leave your side for one nanosecond. Do you even go to the bathroom together?”

Keith’s smirk turns ugly, “You already know the answer to that.” 

_ “You’re. So. Gross.”  _ There’s an electronic buzz that echos in the training hall and the next sequence starts with a drop of five androids instead of one. Looks like Coran is feeling sadistic. The Altean pleasantly waves from the viewing deck. Since the two paladins act as the vanguard of the team, their close combat skills have to be  _ epic _ . 

So Pidge and Keith concentrate on the exercise, weaving in and out to practice technique and teamwork. It’s like a dance as they stab in the openings the other paladin makes to crush metallic foe after metallic foe. They must be light. They must be fast.  _ They must be ruthless.  _ They’ve even started to create link attacks too, (which Lance keeps saying is  _ sweet _ ), or combination moves. 

Keith uses one now. “Pidge, go high!” He leans down enough so Pidge can use his shoulder as a launchpad to jump over their opponents. Then, they attack from both directions. Pidge using her whip to electrocute and stun as Keith puts power behind his sword. They pivot and repeat. 

There’s not much of the exercise after that.    


_ “Well done, paladins, _ ” Coran crows from above. “ _ Rest up and we’ll continue the sequence in 24 Earth hours.” _

Pidge offers her fist for Keith to lightly bump. Yeah, they rock. “Add another point for the gun show.” 

“Gun show? We don’t use guns, Pidge. That’s Lance’s and Hunk’s job.” 

“No, Keith. I mean these guns.” She flexes her arm proudly and Keith laughs. Well, he’ll give her credit where credit is due, there is some definite tone to that bicep, but not as much as well...his.

“Oh, yeah?” He lets his bayard dissolve and lifts an arm to pose with her. There’s this amused snigger behind him. Keith takes it as a cue to really get into it. Pretend to admire the bump on his arm by kissing it.

“Yeah!” Pidge has both limbs up now, twisting from side to side and the snigger becomes this helpless hissing and as if Lance can’t get enough air to laugh properly. “As the arms of Voltron we have to strut our stuff!” 

“You’re ridiculous.” He puts his hands on Pidge’s arms to playfully try to push them down. Pidge huffs, maintaining her pose for as long as she is able. 

“Ha. Of course we’re missing our biggest  _ guns _ . Shiro would–” Pidge freezes mid sentence. It’s like the name is almost a trigger, a switch that wipes the cheerful atmosphere into a bleaker thing. 

Keith’s hands slide gently to Pidge’s shoulders. He has to be strong here, it’s not the place to let his emotions bleed through to affect the others. It’s his job to be the current leader. “Shiro would knock us all out of the park.” Keith attempts a reassuring expression, but Pidge’s face crumbles a bit. 

“I-I’m sorry.” She looks down at their feet.

“It’s fine.” Dammit. He’s not reacting fast enough. Shiro did this comfort thing so easily. He grabs at any sentence that could make this better. “I...miss him too.” 

“I hate this.” Pidge turns over her wrist to rub at the bandage there. After Keith, she was the third person to jump on that operating table. Being under the knife is nothing compared to losing another member of her family. Lance is already wearing down Hunk’s reservations and it’s only a matter of time before he gets the transplant too. “When we find him I’m kicking him in the shins so hard.” 

Keith snorts, pulling Pidge in to tuck her under his chin. She’s so small and he awkwardly pats her on the head. “I’ll hold him still for you. Surprised you’re not going for the ankles though with how  _ short _ –”

“Ha, ha. Keep talking with both of those parts in my range.” She cuts in drawing one foot threateningly back. But her arms rise to fit hesitantly and loose around his waist. 

“Noted. You are the most dangerous paladin period.” He’s gots this...maybe. Keith shakes his head at Lance, who jumped halfway to his feet. The blue paladin aborts, searching for an exit out of the labyrinth of snacks (that impressively spread in all directions) to mouth  _ ‘You okay?’  _

From over Pidge’s shoulders, Keith curls one hand into a thumbs up. Lance sighs with relief to melt back into the snack pile. It’s cute. Keith has to remember to punctuate that fact with his lips later. 

There’s sniff and then Pidge grumbles into his shirt, “That’s right I am. Maybe a good bruise will cripple that idiot to stay in one place.” 

“If that doesn’t work, I can think of other ways to cripple him.  _ The fun ones. _ ” The sentence shakes Pidge out of that dark slump fast with her smacking him in the side soundly. Yeah, innuendos are the best means ever.

“ _ Gross, Keith. _ Let go! I don’t wanna hear this.” He snickers, tightening his grip in revenge so Pidge’s attacks are limited. 

The girl struggles to escape but Keith is starting to have fun with this. Is this what having siblings is like? Lance had ranted about missing the frequent squabbles at home. The dirty tricks he had to use to get on top. Not that he has to with Keith,  _ a pretty please  _ works great.  “But didn’t you want him in one place? We do have these awesome things called handcuffs. Lance and I could keep him in bed distracted all day long...or night.” 

_ “You’re the worst!”   _ Pidge spits, hitting his ribs harder with every word. It kinda hurts but Keith can’t help but think that this is so much better than how they all were a few weeks ago. The dead blank stares, stilted conversations at lunch have dissolved slowly. As if they’re finding themselves, as if they’re finding hope. 

“I know.” He’s no Shiro. Yet...maybe he can do this leadership thing a bit longer. In his own way, a bit of help from Lance and it’ll be okay. Temporary, of course, just until the black paladin gets back. He can do that.   


* * *

Of course they find Shiro when they least expect it.

Weeks of location scans to narrow their search. Weeks of chasing old traces, rumors of a Black paladin helping in the hallowed name of Voltron, sometimes arriving only a cycle late when  _ he was just there. _ The alien inhabitants still starry-eyed with praise when Lance or Keith question for any news of their lover. The way Keith’s shoulders slump crestfallen, the red paladin wincing at Lance’s pinched, frustrated smile as he thanks the aliens for their help.  _ Weeks of nothing _ and they all but crash into him. 

Of fucking course. 

They have a trap of Lotor’s to thank. It’s the Empire’s chance to crush morale while that fruitcake broadcasts the live footage from above. Because if the _ all powerful Voltron _ cannot save one planet how can their tentative allies expect them to save the universe? 

_ “You shall all see how futile it is to resist. Surrender now and beg the Empire to remember mercy,” _ Lotor had crowed on most frequencies. 

Already the team had determined three things about the Galra Prince. One: he’s not allowed within twenty meters of Allura or Lance. The Galra’s physical interest is extremely unpleasant. Two: Keith will cut off both arms and a leg if Lotor touches Lance again. (The asshole got close enough put a mark... _ on his babe’s neck. _ ) And three: Lotor is a sadistic dickwad that needs to be set on fire. 

Or at least as payback for setting  the Olkari’s world ablaze. 

Lance urges Blue over and over to put out the purple-green flame that spread over treetop and city alike. Beams of ice shoot over head, while the others vacucate the Olkari. Red has already burned the perimeter of the fire to contain the damage but no matter how much Lance tries, the fire won’t stop. There’s some type of chemical residue that oozes from the tree bark that relights like those horrible trick candles his mom used to love. 

_ “Argh! _ It just won’t stay out!” Lance snarls pulling Blue into a dive to pass over again. “Guys, any ideas?”

Pidge buzzes from the com. “Just one. We gonna fight annoying chemicals with annoying chemicals. I’m making something like sodium bicarbonate to smother the fire. Once it’s made, the Olkari can spray it like it’s going out of style. Just keep this up a little while longer, Lance. Oh, and  _ surprise, surprise _ there’s another resistance force crashing the party.”

“Oh,  _ goodie _ , too bad we don’t have tea and cake to offer,” Lance grits, urging Blue to go faster. 

“Holy crow, that sounds so good right now. I bet they’re gonna be  _ so _ offended without it,” Hunk chimes in. He’s breathing hard and from the camera Lance can see the paladin booking it with two Olkari children in his arms. 

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Keith adds on his line. He ushers more people in the Red lion to shuttle to the Castle. It’s a temporary relief center but it should do for now. “Pidge, is there any way to hack the calvary’s feed? We need to touch base so we can coordinate better.” 

“Already on it.” There’s the click of keys and then, “There. Hi there! Don’t be alarmed but this is the green paladin speaking. Who is this?” 

There’s rapid panting on the other line, a person trying to catch their breath, “Matt Holt. This is Matt Holt of the Inari Winds. We have four mech squads available to be deployed, do you copy?”

“Copy that.” Lance hears a high cry on the side. “Pidge. Pidge, are you okay?” 

The team has never before heard that weak stutter coming from their youngest.  _ “M-Matt?”  _

_ “ _ Wait _. Katie? What in stars are you doing here?”  _

“REUNION TIME LATER, GUYS. FIRE! FIRE BURNING BRIGHT, REMEMBER?” Hunk yells. 

“R-Right.” Pidge shakes off being Katie to become the green paladin again. “Inari Winds, I’m sending coordinates now. We need two squads helping the Blue Lion with fire control, while the rest get the Olkari citizens into the Castle of Lions. I also need any professional with chemical experience with creating a extinguisher.”

“Send me your current formula,” Matt demands, then his voice seems to echo like stereo surround sound. “All Inari personale your instructions have been given.  _ Go _ .”

In the fuzzy background there’s a muffled shout.  _ “Matt, Matt you need to get me to the Castle as soon as possible. Eventually they’re going to have to use Voltron!”      
_

It’s that shout, a baritone that has Lance swallow down an honest of goodness  _ whine _ . He does so very poorly. Because there were times when doubt wormed its way in, like at midnight while Lance tiredly played with Keith’s hair, where the blue paladin wondered if he’d ever hear that voice again. 

There’s a tight painful squeeze in his lungs that ground him back to reality. Blue hums in concern, a presence in his brain that croons comfort to him. “I’m okay, girl.” He shakily exhales. The fire. He rubs his eyes roughly to focus the burning trees. He has to pay attention to the fire.

_ “S-Shiro?”  _ Over the feed Lance can hear his other boyfriend recognize the voice too. At least he’s not the only one a broken whispering mess. “ _ Shiro! Where are–”  _

“OH MY GOSH, GUYS, FOCUS ON THE FIRE! HOLY FREAKING QUIZNAK!” It is ironically sad that Hunk is technically considered the only one not emotionally compromised. But the screech does prove that Hunk is an excellent leg: always knows when to kick their butt into gear. 

It’s all in spurts then. Lance is...dissociating hard. He remembers the maintained flight, dousing flames here and there. The crow of victory and how he winced when Pidge’s voice rang like a microphone gone bad. The gorgeous span of metal as Black roared her entry. 

Seeing Shiro’s face on the screen. The punched out sound he made because  _ it’s been so long.  _

“Alright, guys, it’s been a while.” The black eyes drink in the screens of Keith and Lance. The man shakes his head side to side, later. You’re almost there. “But chemicals are set, we just need Voltron’s water cannon to spray it. Think you can handle that, Lance?”

Lance nods at the com, not trusting himself to speak. If he opens his mouth, he’ll start bawling and he’s always been an ugly crier. 

“Good.  _ Now form Voltron!”  _ The fire didn’t stand a chance. 

The view of the forest is bleak with smoke and dying embers, but it’s definitely a sight that gives everyone relief. There’s an loud cheering coming from the Olkari. Over the feed are congratulations, celebrations, and there’s even a hilarious exchange from Matt and Pidge. 

“Katie, I can’t believe it’s you!” Matt says, astounded, his arms squeezing tight around his baby sister... _ his precious tiny baby sister that’s light years away from a safe planet _ . “Wait,  _ why is it you? _ It’s dangerous out here, what on Earth are you doing out here?” 

“What am I doing here? We’re next to a giant green lion, what do you think I’m doing here?” Pidge shrieks.  “Didn’t Shiro tell you anything?”

Matt twists to glare at the Black Lion still hovering in the air. “No. No, he didn’t.” The words come out dark and angry.

“I already called his left shin.” Pidge rubs his back companionably. “You can have the other to bash in if you want?” 

“You’re my favorite sister, Katie.”

“I’m your  _ only _ sister, dummy.” She buries her head firmly into his chest. 

It would be touching. The grateful Olkari swarming out to greet and make sure their loves ones are alright. Prince Lotor’s ship getting the hell out of dodge like the complete coward he is. The way Hunk is already running to Pidge and Matt on the forest floor to squish them in his arms. This should made Lance laugh, it should give Lance a chance to tease and make fun.

But Lance isn’t paying attention to any of those things. 

He shuts his camera off and flies straight to Blue’s hanger. 

In mid air, he sees Red Lion hound and zip around Black, bumping it toward the castle to its own hanger. Over the line (Lance has turned his own side off) he hears Keith working up a hissy fit. 

“And you’re gonna land- _ you bastard _ -land right now- _ God I missed you so much _ -and I’m gonna land right next to you. Or on top of you. And you get out of that lion, pop out like a jack in the box and  _ stay on your com feed the whole time  _ and I swear on every piece of crap Galra ship Zarkon owns in the universe that if you poof into nowhere  **again** ,  _ I’m gonna kill you Shiro. And then I’m gonn–” _

“Whoa, calm down, Keith. I didn’t mean to  _ poof _ anywhere.” 

“I don’t care. You left me. **Again.** _ I’m going to kill you. _ Then I’m gonna hold you down so  _ Lance _ can kill you and–”

“I thought you were only going to kill me if I disappeared again.” There’s an amused chuckle and Lance wants to melt as Blue touches down. Her metal feet making a dull clunk as she descends into a low crouch in her bay. Lance grips the controls hard, his knuckles turning white as he sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. 

“Which you’re not, but I changed my mind. Gonna give you bruises so dark that on sight everyone knows you’re the  _ black _ paladin.”

“I missed you too. I missed you both so much. I need to see you.” 

Lance’s chest is on fire. 

He should be getting out of Blue to race to Black’s hanger. Where Keith and Shiro are just coming in. Keith is probably squeezing Red into the narrow space with a roar ‘cause he’s not losing sight of Shiro for one millisecond. Lance should be there when Shiro steps out of Black’s mouth, his arms stretching wide waiting for them. Should be there when Keith rushes in to wrap around Shiro so hard that Shiro gets marks around his waist. Should be helping Keith make those marks, as the red paladin would then take the chance to kiss and punch Shiro silly. 

He should be there. 

_ So why can’t he breathe right now?  _ Lance rips off his helmet in attempt to get more air. It’s like breathing through a straw. Shiro’s alive. He’s back. He’s FINE. So why are his fingers gripping his hair as Lance stares at his feet and gasps helplessly? Why is he making these hurt noises low in his throat where no one can hear them. 

Lance needs to stop. He has to  _ move _ . There are things he has to do,  _ so why can’t he move? _

In the back of his mind, Blue radiates worry and a need to comfort. She’s never seen her paladin like this. The warm presence that usually grounds him rips a sharp cry from Lance’s burning throat. Everything slams into him, like Niagra Falls on a cracked dam. 

Lance breaks. 

Shuddering sobs rack his chest as he lets it out. Everything. Every worry, every pain, every doubt that he shouldn’t have had, but he did. His vision is going in and out focus as he proves to himself how much of a pathetic, useless loser he is. 

Blue snarls in back of his head at the thought.  _ Mine. Perfect. Worthy. Mine.  _

But baby, beautiful,  _ it’s ugly. _ The paladin rocks back and forth trying to put himself back together before anyone, Keith, or  _ Shiro _ sees this. The heels of his hands digging into his eyes because he needs to meet them with a smile, not snot running down his face just  _ because it’s been kinda hard.  _

He’s handled it fine. He did it. Why can’t he–

_ Bam. Bam.  _ Something hits the outside of Blue. There is a whir of gears as she opens up the cockpit. A rush of footsteps raining on the metal and then Lance feels arms wrap around him tight. 

_ “Lance!” _ God, Lance didn’t know he could even miss the  _ smell _ of a person. He burrows his nose in the base of his boyfriend’s neck, the one that’s been gone for so long. The darling kissing his hair over and over and Lance cries even harder.

Keith’s voice rings out. “Are you okay? You turned off your com, babe.  _ You turned off your com. _ ” His hands framing Lance’s face, tilting it to look for injuries. Keith felt the bottom of stomach drop when he realized that he couldn't hear Lance over the line. Because that would be a bitch, huh? Get Shiro back only for Lance to evaporate? He practically hyperventilated against Shiro’s chest until the man urged them to run to Blue’s hanger. 

“S-sorry. I-I didn’t want to ruin t-the moment.” Lance tries to turn his sobs into a watery laugh, but he doesn’t hit it right. “I guess I blew that huh? Got kinda o-overwhelmed.” 

_ “Babe.” _  Keith’s voice breaks, knocking their foreheads together to comfort their third. Shiro unravels his grip just long enough to snake an arm around the red paladin’s waist. Trapping the two in his embrace, nuzzling them as he feels his eyes go wet. 

“You had to be strong for too long, didn’t you?” Shiro murmurs, Lance’s ribs crack with the force of the hug and it’s perfect.  _ It’s better. _ “But we’re all here now. Together. You can take a break now.” 

No one’s eyes stay dry after that.

They’re still bawling, Lance is the current champion of it, as they shuffle awkwardly out of Blue. The goal is Shiro’s room but wow, they’re a strange beast with three heads and too many legs. Shiro refuses to let go of either of them and Keith and Lance will gut him if he tries. Shiro at one point tried to lift, carry both of them at the same time but after a few steps he overbalanced and crashed into the side of the hall. Keith snickers mouthing Shiro’s jaw and they compromised by supporting Lance’s weight with one arm each, allowing a free limb to claw at the other. Lance alternates between shoving his head into Shiro’s neck to breathe, kiss, smell, and whine to yanking Keith in by the hair to do the same. 

They’re a mess. 

Lance’s laugh becomes real when Keith kicks in the door.  _ “Stupid fucking thing.” _ He growls practically dragging the three into the dark. 

“I almost had it,” Shiro protests. He did, he was just having problems making his hand leave his lovers’ skin long enough to slap it on the panel. 

“Sure, you did, darling. I believe you,  _ omph– _ ” And Lance wheezes as the two squash him on the bed. Their weight is reassuring as hell but ow. “Okay, this is kinda nice and all,  _ but heavy uncomfortable armor off now.”  _

“Pushy, pushy,” Keith mutters. But he sits up to unhook the chest plate and throw it to the floor. After he pulls off the glorified thigh-high boots, _ ‘cause that’s what they are _ , he reaches over to help Lance with his gear. 

“Shouldn’t we close the door?” Shiro strips to the black body suit absentmindedly. He feels a tug at the zipper on his back and leans back to give Lance better access.   


_ “No,”  _ two voices resolutely state in union. 

Lance peels the suit from Shiro’s shoulders, the vee revealing familiar scarred skin and digs a hand through the gap to feel it’s warmth. “Besides, we have nothing to hide, we’re just going to cuddle the quiznak out of each other right now.” 

_ “We are?!”  _ Apparently, Keith is not pleased with this plan. Especially with all three of them in their boxers currently.

“We are,” Lance firmly adds over Shiro’s amused chuckle. He lays back down, taking an unresisting Shiro with him. The man cradles him immediately, burying his legs under his as he curls around him and it’s almost everything Lance’s ever wanted.  “I’m emotionally compromised here, my eyes are wrecked from crying so much, and I need cuddles. Therefore, cuddles.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Shiro wipes gently under Lance’s eyes for any residue of the sob fest. He sighs as eyelashes brush the side of his finger. Though he’d love to do more—his memories were not lying about how soft Lance’s skin is—he does feel exhausted. 

“Fine. But after ‘naptime’ we’re jumping the fuck outta him,” Keith huffs, dropping down to sandwich Lance in the middle. It was the default position before Shiro left. It still feels right. Like shifting a piece of home to click in place. His hands roam lightly over Shiro and Lance, made to soothe rather than to excite. 

The careful exploration continues with quiet whispers, stories of how and why, to taking turns of repeating lines that promise... 

_ “Don’t leave us.”  _ Sometimes the words come from Keith, other times it’s Lance. 

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to,” Shiro whispers. It was a nightmare being away from these two. His heart ripped a bit more every night that his arms were empty, its bleeding pieces fluttering in the wind of ‘ _ Did you think you deserved them Champion?’ _

“We missed you.”

“I missed you too. So many times I thought I would break. I was scared I’d never see you again.”

A broken laugh. “Us too. We were scared that we would never hear your voice again.  _ Stop leaving us.” _

“I will, but if this happens again, I’ll find you. _ I will find you.”  _

“We’ll find you first...we love you.”

“I love you more.” 

The mangled dialogue continues until it slurs, until their eyelids grow heavy to keep open. They sleep.

* * *

Shiro jolts violently awake with a hot mouth around his cock.

It’s very startling.

_“Wha–”_ He gets out before the aborted question becomes a gasp. His body thrashes on the mattress, but the person on top of him rides out the motion of his hips. Shiro glances down to see Lance staring back. His lips stretched obscenely as he swallows him down tip to base, throat moving as Shiro’s blood burns. His hand jerks to touch Lance, get him to slow down, when something soft around his wrist stops the action. Betrayed, he turns his head to see that one of his hands has been tied to the headboard. The silk fabric not hard to get out off, but it’s a hassle. 

“About time you woke up.” So that’s where Keith is. He leans over Shiro to bite at his lips, getting them swollen before shoving him to lay back down completely. “Hope you don’t mind our  _ good morning. _ We got impatient. It’s only been, you know,  _ weeks… _ .”

“You think I don’t know that?” Shiro rasps with a groan. His spare hand palms the back of Keith’s head to pull him back to his mouth where he belongs. “Do you think I wasn’t dying to have you? To taste you? To eat you alive?”

Keith pulls out a bottle of lube and drops it on the bed. “You’re hungry for us? Good, but guess what?  _ We’re starving.”  _

“Is this really necessary?” Shiro glares at the restraint. It’s his right arm too, the metal one. It’s basically a reminder really. If activated he could be out in no time, but if his lovers want him to stay, want him to play–

“Sure. Gotta make sure you stay in one place somehow,” Keith answers darkly, wrenching Shiro’s hand off his neck to kiss and suck his fingers greedily. “Isn’t that right, Lance?”

Lance hums his agreement, loving the way Shiro’s gives a full body shudder. Then he pulls off with a filthy pop. “This isn’t too much, right? It’s only one hand and it’s been forever. We need— _ I need _ —just a little insurance you’re not going anywhere. Please, darling?”

“Oh, sweetheart, you know I’d give you anything.” Shiro cups Lance’s chin, thumbing his lower lip fondly. Lance gives a soft smile before his eyes spark and he licks up the side of his cock in a deliberate tease.   


“Good, ‘cause we’re gonna take everything.” And Keith uses his weight to keep Shiro flat. His teeth inching down to outline his chest in bruising hickeys as Shiro writhes under the dual assault. He traces Shiro’s abs with his tongue until he gets to the crease where his thighs start. But Keith gets distracted by Lance.  _ He’s just too damn pretty.   _   


“I want him to come in my mouth,” Lance declares looking to Keith as if he’d argue.  _ Please, as if he’d ever argue with that.  _

“Alright, babe. Anything you want.” Keith kisses Lance once, twice, collecting Shiro’s taste with his tongue. It’s addicting and he smiles against Lance’s lips as their victim gets louder. As if the scene destroys the man. “Just, move over so I can get at his ass at the same time ‘kay?” 

“K-Keith?” 

“Shhhhhhhh,” Keith spreads Shiro’s thighs, giving him and Lance more room to work with. “Let us take care of you.” 

“But I want to– _ah,_ _right there, sweetheart_ –do that.” Shiro pants, trying to turn his hooded eyes into a glare. He fails miserably. “You guys worked so hard, did so well with the team, I just did nothing and–“

His lovers cut his statement off by redoubling their efforts, (and Shiro loses whatever train of thought he previously had because  _ Oh, God… _ ).

Lance brings his hands into play, his nails raking over Shiro’s stomach, one hand holding down a hip so the back of his throat can tease.  _ Sweetheart can take him so deep now.  _ The only thing the man can do is arch and  _ hold on _ . Damn, is his grip too tight in that soft hair?

Keith circles his entrance until it’s slick and Shiro feels his nerves start to rise. It’s not as if they haven’t switched before, but it’s still…a vulnerable place to be. He sucks in a breath harshly, pulling at his bound hand.

“I got you,” Keith whispers and nudges Lance with his cheek to kiss the base of Shiro’s cock. “Come on, relax for me. Let us show you how much we missed you.”

“M-missed you more,” Shiro shoots back.  _ “Was a mess without you.” _ He bites the inside of his cheek as he remembers how much he ached. Too many nights without sleep, too many arguments with Matt to just sit down, to rest, and to eat something because  _ ‘You’re not going to find them if you’re passed out, you idiot.’ _ That unbearable dread crushing him of what if he doesn’t find them, what if he’s lost the them forever, what if–

“Ah!” A sharp pain blooms where he least expects it.

“Stay with me, Shiro. Stay with me right here, not in your head,” Lance says while sucking at the new bite on Shiro’s thigh, working the mark deeper into his skin, his nails leave faint lines anywhere he touches. 

“I thought Keith was the kittycat,” Shiro remarks breathlessly. “When did you become so vicious?”

“It’s a special occasion and I’ve been giving him pointers.” Keith pushes his forefinger in, taking avid interest in how Shiro throws his head back against the pillows and groans. Mesmerized, he slips in another, scissoring the two and spreading them wide. “God, you’re too _ tight.  _ Relax _. _ Besides, you know that when babe here is the center of attention he just melts into the sheets.”

“I resent that comment,” Lance says with some difficulty, his mouth full as Keith crooks his fingers. It drives Shiro wild. Both paladins have to wrestle Shiro’s hips back down, jumping a little to pin the man in one place and  _ it’s absolutely gorgeous.  _

“Not when you’re under me you don’t.” 

“S-shut up!” Lance’s retort turns into a purr as Shiro scratches his scalp. Dang, that feels so good. But, wait, he has a job to do. He moves out of Keith’s way and asks, “Is he ready?”

“Almost.” Keith exhales, shifting his body so his own hard-on doesn’t rub against the sheets. They’re almost there, he can wait, he can be patient….maybe. But obviously, getting the third digit in is harder, especially with the wince Keith sees out of the corner of his eye. They’ve been separated for a few  _ weeks _ , so Shiro has to be feeling the stretch burn. 

“Just do it,” he grits out, panting.

Keith is dying because now he can ease down and focus on welcoming  _ their _ Champion back. So it’s no surprise when he can’t help himself, and rubs against Shiro’s entrance, the tip catching on the rim with every pass. “You sure?” Please be sure,  _ holy fuck, _ please be sure.

“I love you, Keith, but if you don’t get in me right now,” Shiro’s voice goes rough, dark, “I’ll flip you over and ride you raw.” 

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He bites down on his lip, positions himself to sink in, and they both hiss. Shiro’s still is too tight, like a vice around Keith’s cock and it hurts so good. He should give his lover time to recover but Shiro’s foot presses on his back, urging Keith to make little thrusts deeper, deeper.   

“C’mon, Keith,” and Shiro’s eyes roll back when the slide hits right against his  _ spot _ , “I...I can take it.”

Instead, Lance compensates. 

He turns relentless, leaning over the pair for sloppy licks and light nips where Shiro is most sensitive. The man howls under him and fuck Keith is so proud. Would say something if he wasn’t too busy wheezing as he tries not to come right away as Shiro spasms around him. Neither of them can tear their eyes away from Lance swallowing that cock all the way until his face squashes into Shiro’s groin. 

Lance has trained away his gag reflex. Let them repeat that  _ he’s trained away his gag reflex.  _

Shiro doesn’t stand a chance. 

His whole body curls as he shouts, going over the edge and taking Keith with him. The milky release flooding Lance’s throat, almost choking him as he forgets to breathe through his nose for a second. The aftershocks affect Keith, making him openly sob as his thrusts turn clumsy as the slide gets easier, wetter. They shudder, breathing ruined as they struggle for air. 

Lance lets Shiro fall from his mouth, pleased at the two’s sated expressions. Shiro lax on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, Keith no better with him swaying slightly from side to side. He helped do this. Chain reactions are the best.

“Awwwww,” Lance complains playfully, “I almost feel left out.” 

Two heads’ jerk towards him and he barely keeps in a giggle. Slowly, he licks around his lips for any spare milky drops dripping down his chin, his hands skimming down the front of his body until they frame his need. The men shudder at the arousing display. 

Lance is king...until Keith opens his mouth. 

“Then why don’t you have some fun of your own.” Keith points to Shiro’s face tiredly. Well, not tiredly for long. “There’s an open seat right there.” 

Lance still has the grace to blush hotly.  _ “Keiiiiiiiiiith!”  _

“I want that.” The words are low and guttural. Lance jerks towards Shiro, the paladin’s eyes dark and hungry. It’s been too long since he’s taken care of his boy. “Come up here. I haven’t tasted you in weeks.  _ I’ve missed the way you scream _ .” 

Keith nudges Lance forward a bit. “Yeah, and seeing you squirm on Shiro’s tongue will get us riled up for round two in no time.” Already the thought of Lance hesitantly sitting on Shiro’s face has him filling up fast. 

“Okay.” Lance gulps a few to swallow his nerves. “How do I...? No, wait, just tell me what to do.”

Keith lowly whimpers and lunges over to suck the soft skin behind Lance’s ear. “Don’t say that. I’ll have too many ideas.” He bites the earlobe dangling tantalizingly in front of him.

“It’s about time you had one.” Lance turns to Shiro mockingly. “All the  _ fire _ has died in the bedroom Shiro. It’s horrible.” 

Keith makes an offended cry,  _ “It has not!”  _ Then a pause. “Has it? Do you really feel like that, Lance? Have I not been…? I-I’m sorry, I–” 

“I’m just kidding!” Lance blurts out,  _ quiznak _ he didn’t mean to bring that up. Sex with Keith is always good, true it’s been...different, but he’s always put Lance and his pleasure first! It’s just that he’s  _ missed _ this side of Keith.

“Though I can tell we need to discuss this later–” Shiro cuts in. And they will talk, sort it out among...other things. “ _ –But I need you up here now, Lance.”  _

Lance pecks Keith on the cheek as a quick apology. He’d hate it if Keith took his words to heart. Then, gingerly on hands and knees, he crawls up the bed closer to the headboard. He looks to and fro to decide his next course of action.

“Good, now straddle my face,  _ no, not that way,  _ do it towards Keith.  I want him to watch. ” There’s no questioning that order.

Red-faced, his pulse drumming loudly, Lance carefully kneels to do so. His hands wave around until Keith grasps his arms, stabilizing him. Clutching him for balance, Lance’s eyes peer down to see only a devilish smirk in between his thighs. Well...this looks like trouble. “Um...l-like this?”

“Perfect, sweetheart.” Shiro pets a shaking hip before gripping it possessively. He urges Lance to sit, put his weight down right where he needs it so he can get to work. 

“I don’t know,” Lance inches down, the hot moist breath on that place distracting him, this is embarrassing what if he’s too heavy? Have they even done it this way before? “What if I crush you and  _ ah _ –Shiro, T-Takashi,  _ ah!”  _

He tastes just as good as Shiro remembers. Drool running down from this mouth as he reaches a bit to pull sharply on Lance’s thigh, spreading the boy more to press further into Shiro’s mouth. Lance lets out high keen and  _ God Shiro’s missed this. _

“You two are so hot.” Keith dazedly rubs Lance’s arms as he appreciates the view. How the boy writhes, his face twisting in tortured pleasure as Shiro encourages him to grind with his solid grip. 

Keith wants more. He bends forward so he can seal, crash their mouths together to eat those sounds straight from the source. 

"Stop that," Shiro growls and the vibration makes Lance wail into Keith's throat. There's bruises that dot his dark skin and he adores it. Too bad he can't tell Shiro that with the lips devouring his.  _ "I can't hear him."  _

Keith draws back annoyed to give Lance chance to breathe. "If you want to hear him, then make him  _ louder _ ."

Shiro takes the challenge seriously. He shoves Lance back and forth to slide on his tongue. This only takes one hand to do, just needs to change his grip from lower back to hip. Lance’s muffled shrieks get more and more distressed, and it’s music to Shiro's ears. But he needs to finger Lance open somehow. Or at least get two thumbs to hook in, to pull that rim until it gapes so he can lick deeper. And how can he do that with the chaffing silk trapping his other wrist? 

Decisions, decisions...

_ Riiiipppp.  _ Keith darts a look past Lance and breaks away to laugh. "You're in for it now, babe." Watches Lance's dazed confused face turns to shocked pleasure as cool metal touches between his cheeks. 

He grabs Keith's shoulders frantically. Blue eyes so wide.  _ God, _ Keith wants to coo and squeeze those cheeks. He settles with bending forward to lap and bite a nipple instead. Needs it pebbled, sore and red. 

"Wait, I'm ready," he begs beautifully. Shiro and Keith greedily demand more. "I d-don't need that, I'm ready—" 

"You're ready when I say you're ready," is Shiro's only answer. Then he thrusts his tongue as far as it will go and pushes in a finger along side it. Lance thrashes helplessly as Keith toys with his other nipple, then puts in another digit to bend, circling over Lance's inner walls to get the high mewl they like so much. 

He purposely avoids Lance's prostrate though. There's no need for speed here. (Though Lance would mightily disagree) Shiro sighs deeply, eating, tasting, appreciating the way Lance shakes, moans, and how Keith hardens and grows thick inside of him. Already he's halfway there and he's full on both sides, safe...perfect.

"I said- _ ah, please, just please– _ that I'm ready." Lance scratches down Keith's biceps leaving welts and  **cheats** . He multitasks. He worms a hand down to roughly tug on Shiro's cock urging it to fill faster while another cruelly squeezes the part that still joins the two. They jolt and moan loudly and Lance snickers vindictively. 

"Oh, sweetheart, do you even  _ want _ to come?" Shiro lifts Lance’s ass up so he can watch the best show in the universe. Watches the liquid glide as a third fingers joins the rest and thinks of edging Lance until he cries. He's so pretty when he cries. "Because I could keep you here all night,” he promises darkly. 

"T-tonight is about you!" Lance whines. 

"Not if you keep being bad." Keith rips off Lance’s hands, taking hold of his wrists. Though really, not that he minds Lance being a complete brat. It’s a cute look on him...go figure. It’s just making sure Lance is loose, mindless with no pain, because even though he or Shiro can take it rough doesn’t mean Lance is allowed to hurt.    


Babe looks to him beseechingly pulling on his captured arms weakly. “But Keith, w-what about the plan?” 

Keith chews his lip. He really does like the plan. But he also loves watching Lance come. Could gladly watch that event all night to be honest. Just thinking about it makes him go cross-eyed, Lance screaming until he loses his voice? Each orgasm making his dick splurt less and less until he comes dry? His eyes linger on the trail of sweat running down Lance’s heaving chest and wonders how much Shiro would like that idea…and Lance really thought the fire was dead? Well, he has to prove him wrong, doesn’t he?   


Keith shakes his head to clear it. Finish one plan and then start the next. “Do you think you can last, babe?” He yanks Lance abruptly towards him, crashing their fronts together and out of Shiro’s reach. Without his consent, his fingers slip out of that puckered entrance and Shiro is not happy. 

“I wasn’t done with him,” he growls, leaning up on his forearms ready to show his lovers that he means business. Wasn’t finished taking his fill, he still wants, still hungers.  _ “Give. Him. Back.”  _

Keith smiles twisting Lance in his arms to face the angry man. “Okay... _ Takashi. _ ” And unceremoniously impales Lance on Shiro’s neglected cock.

_ That sadistic bastard. _ Shiro’s forearms collapse under him as the smirking paladin helps Lance rock down, cradling the bones in those hips going so smooth and easy with all that prep. 

“T-together?” Lance moans, his voice wanton with every inch, no every ridge of Shiro filling him, fucking him. _ He’s missed this.  _

Keith mouths the back of his nape to whisper. “Together.”   


They destroy Shiro. 

The contrast is unbearable and punched out breaths escape Shiro’s mouth because he can’t suck in enough air to scream. 

Lance slowly rides up and down to hit every nerve ending, his thighs squeezing Shiro’s sides tightly. Sometimes he’ll lift himself almost all the way off, until just the head of his cock tugs at Lance’s entrance only to drop, falling with a beautiful whine. 

Other times he’ll place his hands on the leader’s stomach using it for leverage to grind and rut and ask, “Is it good, Takashi? _Ah!_ _I-I feel–it feels so good, darling.”_

If Shiro could focus for a millisecond, he’d tell Lance exactly how it feels and _ give him more.  _

Keith on the other hand goes feral behind Lance. Pounding Shiro from behind, doing his very best to aim and hit that spot with every thrust to make him sing. He’s absolutely brutal  _ but Shiro loves it.  _ The man sets a fast pace without mercy as if he’s trying to drill, carve himself a new home. When he’s not biting down on Lance’s shoulders, licking at his teeth until they clack, he’s clawing any skin he can reach, his mouth spilling with dirty promises, praises and love. 

“I-I can’t believe we went so long without you,  _ without doing this for you _ . Want to stay in you forever, want to make you stay in bed, take away any choice. Make us all ache and sore so we can’t even  _ limp _ to the shower tomorrow. I l-love you, I’m going to wreck you, _ can’t wait for you to wreck us, I love you…”  _

Shiro is going to black out soon. He knows it, the stimulation is too much. How embarrassing. Every muscle in his body is starting to tense as he’s dragged closer and closer to his peak.  But he has to do something, _anything to help_ _his boys,_ so he brings up shaky hands to balance the one still bouncing on his cock. 

His thumbs dig into Lance’s inner thighs as he holds him down for a while. Just enough so he can play with Lance’s pretty little dick that desperately needs, he strokes lightly at first, pushing the whole thing gently against Lance’s abs to rub with the heel of his hand and then scrapes the tip with a fingernail until he earns high-pitched sobs.

Good. He grins. Shiro’s not the only one close as Lance mangles their names. It’s so loud, so pretty. Keith mouth is raw and swollen, his pupils so wide and the paladin knows Keith is there on that cliff too. 

_ “Takashi, please….Takashi. I need to–” _  Lance babbles, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shiro would give anything to wipe them, to taste them but instead he orders:

“Then, come for me, sweetheart.  _ Come for me now.”  _

The dark of Shiro’s voice triggers him, and  Lance throws his head hard against Keith’s shoulder and  _ wails _ . He writhes on Shiro, chasing his pleasure, anything to make it stretch out longer as his come paints their stomachs. His insides squeezing Shiro tight to set off a chain of mindblowing orgasms. Shiro’s groan echoes in the room as he lets go while Keith’s teeth latch on the back of Lance’s neck until he draws blood. 

They melt into each other, Lance falling on top of Shiro with Keith panting into his spine. They try to catch their breaths. Their arms loose as they quiver in the aftermath, every muscle twitching now and then as they relax. The three lie sticky, gross, and completely satisfied. 

“I can’t feel my hips,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s back. “I think Shiro absorbed my dick.”

“Huh. I didn’t know I had that superpower,” Shiro declares and Lance snorts helplessly into his collarbone. 

“Well, you are full of surprises, Shiro.” Lance blurrily opens his eyes to peck Shiro on the chin. “We still love you though...thank you for coming home.” 

“Thank you for  _ being _ my home. Keith? Lance? You did so good with each other. You–”

“–I could have done better,” Keith interrupts. His tone colors with frustration, making others tense. “Apparently, I didn’t take good care of Lance  _ at all. _ I was an ignorant  _ fuckhead that– _ ”

“That’s not true!” Lance struggles but Keith pins him down, his arms bruising around Lance waist. 

“I-I didn’t even fucking notice where you were at. That you were hurting and I needed to do more! I couldn’t even give you what you needed in bed! You keep lifting me up while you were still depressed as hell...and I’m sorry…” That face pressing against his skin goes wet and Lance is officially the worst of scum. 

“Enough.” Shiro’s arms embracing the two, nuzzling that desolate expression off of Lance’s face while bracing the back of Keith’s neck. “Keith, you know how good Lance is at hiding his emotions–”

“Exactly! I know and–”

“–AND you were also in a bad place. It’s hard to see what’s in your peripherals when you’re doing everything to keep yourself from crashing and burning.”

“Lance is more than a peripheral,” Keith mutters sullenly.

“And Lance? Lance, sweetheart, look me in the eyes.” He nudges at Lance’s buried head. 

“No.” 

A long sigh. “Fine,  _ but you can’t bottle up like this again. _ You can’t go around hurting without saying anything. Can you just...promise me, promise us to try to open up a tiny bit more?” 

Lance doesn’t want to answer....He could lie? But behind him Keith chokes out a quiet, “ _ Please.” _

“I don’t know if I can. I mean, aren’t you already tired of hearing me talk?” He lifts his head at the protests and gives a watery smile. “But I guess I’ll try.  _ You _ have to promise to get the implant though.” 

A squawk.  _ “The what?”   
_

“Lance’s brilliant idea to track anyone including you,  _ you motherfucker.”  _ Keith’s statement changes the atmosphere immediately. All three of them breaking into bubbly laughter. 

“Fine, you’ll have to explain it to me, but fine. Oh, and Lance?”

“Hmmm?” Lance hums sleepily. The mess is gonna bother him but another nap wouldn’t hurt about now.

Shiro smiles. “You were right... _ I am full of surprises.”  _ Both lovers eyes pop open.

No. Freaking. Way.

“I-It can’t be p-possible.” Lance’s cry chokes in disbelief as the man’s hips begin to move. 

Shiro’s fingers covers Lance’s jaw to angle the frantic kisses while keeping Lance down flat on his chest and suddenly everything morphs into Shiro doing all the work. It’s all him thrusting up into Lance and grinding down on Keith until they go pilant and boneless.   


“W-we had him.” Lance wheezes to Keith, only to glare at Shiro half-heartedly since the man is  _ still _ abusing his prostate. “We– _ ah _ –had you.”   


“You underestimate how much I missed you. Did you really think two rounds would be enough for me?” Shiro chided before kissing Lance harder.  _ Oh no, it’s his turn now. _ His boyfriends need to come many more times, all the times. After trapping sweetheart against him so he can ram at that perfect angle, he reaches to thread his fingers through Keith’s hair  _ and pull.  _ Their mouths don’t quite meet, but their tongues brush and slide enough to count. Shiro uses the back of his leg to keep Keith flush against him so he can torture with tight small circles of their hips to drive the red paladin mad. 

_ “You bastard,” _ Keith whines high in his throat, already lost to the sensation and how Shiro builds them up again so effortlessly. 

Shiro lazily lays back on the bed, pets Lance’s head soothingly just relaxing to the symphony of his boys’ pleasured cries. “And we have a lot to catch up don’t we?” 

_ He’s right. _ They have too much to do with the flesh, to say with breathless words and to take with punched out cries torn from all three lovers. It’s been far too long. No one really gets any rest that night.

No one cares. 

  
  



End file.
